


how many dicks

by Acexual_Attorney



Series: 97 Line Group Chat [3]
Category: 15& (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Group chat, Multi, The gyuhao is platonic just fyi, also tag urself im yerin, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: in which 97line discusses dicks in relation to the earth's circumference and gyuhao fight like always





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last thing im posting before spring break is over ive been so productive havent i haha ha i have homework i havent done f uck

**MG:** how many dicks do u think it would take to wrap around the diameter of the earth

 **BB:** idk it depends on how big the dicks r

 **BB:** like if its as big as mine

 **BB:** probably only 3

 **BB:** but if theyre as big as urs

 **YG:** shut the fuck your mouth

 **BB:** how many well need is infinite

 **JK:** LMAO

 **JK:** MICROPENIS

 **MG:** leave me and my micropenis alone

 **YN:** Is this what you guys normally talk about?

 **SK:** Yeah basically

 **JM:** okay so if were assuming the average size of a penis is 6 inches

 **MH:** Thats generous

 **JM:** nd the circumference of the earth is 131,480,000 ft

 **SK:** How do u know that

 **YN:** She knows a lot of mundane stuff

 **JM:** youd need around 788,880,000 dicks

 **YG:** thats a lot of dicks

 **BB:** ud need even less if u had ppl standing dick-to-ass around the earth

 **JK:** a conga line of dicks

 **YN:** Ew

 **BB:** stop bein so gay yerinnie

 **YN:** Nah

 **YN:** I’ll stop being a lesbian when I see a guy that looks at least relatively attractive

 **JM:** BURNED

 **YG:** y r u so mean to us

 **YG:** what did we ever do to u

 **YN:** I mean it’s almost as if i got dragged into this group chat against my will

 **SK:** You can leave at any time u know

 **YN:** Really?

 **BB:** no pls

 **YG:** dont go

**[YN left the group chat]**

**YG:** goddamnit

 **YG:** jiminnie go get ur gf back

 **JM:** nah

 **JM:** i think ill join her

**[JM left the group chat]**

**YG:** GODDAMNIT

 **YG:** NOW ITS A SAUSAGE PARTY AGAIN

 **MH:** As its meant to be

 **BB:** whyd u tell her to leave seokkie i like talking to yerin and jimin ;’(

 **SK:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**[BB added JM to the group chat]**

**JM:** fuvk off im gettin mad puss

**[JM left the group chat]**

**JK:** WHY DOES EVERYONE GET ACTION EXCEPT ME

 **MH:** Go ask one of your hyungs im sure theyd be happy to suck you off

 **MG:** its okay kookie im never getting action either

 **YG:** id rather not think about kookies sex life with his hyungs

 **JK:** like i wanna know about ur and bammie’s sexventures either mr ‘guess-who-got-had-the-best-assblasting-of-2017’

 **SK:** Yuggie bottoms?

 **MH:** I think its more of a switch situation

 **BB:** okay 1) wtf yugyeom y u gotta tell the chat abt our sex lives

 **BB:** and 2) of course i top i got the dick of a god i wasnt born to bottom

 **MH:** But u got a nice ass though

 **BB:** aww thank u :’)

 **MG:** yeah but like everyone has a great ass compared to you minghao

 **MG:** mr flat ass over here

 **MH:** Okay you know what

 **MG:** oh no

 **MG:** before i die let my mom knowndjsn amnfn

**[MG sent an audio file]**

**MG:** nsbsj l;:) hd

 **JK:** what happened

 **JK:** why is there screaming

 **SK:** Okay so basically Minghao just tackled Mingyu and I don't really know what’s happening but it looks like Mingyu is getting his ass handed to him

**[SK sent a video]**

**YG:** holy shit

 **BB:** fucking knock that bitch out minghao u go girl

**[SK sent a video]**

**JK:** is that blood?

 **BB:** it looks like hes getting a black eye

 **SK:** Possibly but I'm not gonna get close enough to check

 **YG:** and thats why u dont mess with a blackbelt

 **SK:** Oh look they're done

 **SK:** It only lasted, what, three minutes?

 **SK:** I think that was their shortest fight yet

 **SK:** Honestly I think it’s so short just because Seungcheol hyung started yelling at them

 **SK:** Either ways it’s impressive

 **MH:** Anyways :)

 **MG:** fuckign oW

 **BB:** hao cut a bitch nice


End file.
